Wow
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: My 100th fanfic! Edited version of Love Behind Right Choices...Starfire choosed Cyborg over Robin because of Robin's obsession with villains. How will Robin take this? RobxStarxCy plz review!


**My 100****th**** fanfic…wow! For this special occasion, I will be writing an edited version of my first story, that I wrote for TT, but posted secondly. Please review!**

Wow

It was a normal day at the Tower, on the most part. There were no crimes to be worked on for a long time. Beast Boy was playing video games, Raven was reading a book in her room, Robin was in his evidence room investigating the recent (as of 3 weeks) robbery, but Starfire and Cyborg was no where to be seen.

**After a few hours**

Starfire and Cyborg were entering the common room laughing and giggling. The loud commotion disturbed the arguments between Raven, Robin and Beast Boy on where Starfire and Cyborg might have been whilst waiting for the two for movie night. Robin looked up at the source of the laughter and kept his expression stern.

"Where have you two been?" asked Robin in his serious, authoritative voice.

"We…ummm…went…" Starfire started, but she somehow knew that a certain raven, cropped haired girl would sense that she was lying.

"We went shopping for groceries!" finished Cyborg. Starfire looked at her partner in crime with a raised eyebrow. She mouthed to him, 'That's the best you can think of?' Shrugging, Cyborg looked at her sheepishly.

"So…where are the groceries?" asked Raven in her usual monotone voice, not implying anything.

"Well, they ummm are…" Cyborg hesitated. Starfire rolled her eyes and was about to open her mouth, when Beast Boy interrupted her.

"Dudes! Let's worry about that later! It's time to watch "Wicked Scary III"!" exclaimed Beast Boy. Starfire looked at him in relief, but didn't show it. However, Robin caught this look and wanted some answers.

"BB, just wait. I've got to talk to these two…" commanded Robin in his most serious voice ever.

Starfire just gulped and Cyborg ran his hand over his face. "This isn't going to be easy," he murmured to himself.

Robin got up from his seat on the couch and motioned the other two to follow him. They followed him into the Evidence room, where Robin looked at them both with glaring eyes. Starfire tried to keep calm, but knew that if she slipped up, everything would go wrong.

"OK, you two, fess up. Where were you?" asked Robin in his most harsh voice.

"We…ummm…went…"started Cyborg. Starfire looked at him in hope that he would think of an alibi. However, as she studied his anxious and worried face, she knew that she didn't have a choice but tell the truth.

"We went on a date," muttered Starfire.

Robin looked at them wide-eyed. Did his star – wait where did that come from? – Starfire just say that she went on a date…with Cyborg? But he thought that they both had a sibling relationship, not love. "Are my ears deceiving me, or are you both saying you went on a date!"

"Yes," said Starfire looking down. Then she looked up at Robin with her innocent face.

"Why!" Robin could not hold his surprise and anger and hurt any longer.

Cyborg looked at his best friend in vain, as he didn't want to tell the truth. "We are dating because we are…" started Cyborg.

"We are in love with each other," finished Starfire.

Robin looked at them with astonishment, and felt his heart rip in pieces. "Star, you are in love with Cyborg?"

"Robin…" Starfire pleaded for him not to be sad.

"I will leave you both to talk," said Cyborg leaving the room, sensing the tension growing between the two.

"Robin…" Starfire said again.

"Star, I thought you would at least tell your best friend about this?" said Robin. Robin found it especially hard to let the words best friend escape his lips.

"Robin, I have to tell you something. I once loved you as well." Starfire looked down, to avert his eyes.

"What! You loved me!" Robin looked at her in shock and anger.

"I loved you the moment I set eyes on you, Robin."

"I thought you love Cyborg…" Robin was not only shocked, but puzzled.

"Now I do. Only because you showed me that you do not like me with your obsession with villains such as Slade!" Starfire exclaimed before closing her eyes to calm herself down. Widening his eyes, Robin had never noticed that he had hurt her **this **much.

"Star, I never knew that I hurt your feelings…"

"Tell me Robin. Do you like someone?"

Robin looked at Starfire and thought about his love for her. Then he thought of his ex, Batgirl. He sighed, "Yes."

"Really? Who is that lucky girl!" Starfire, in all her heart, wished it was her, regardless of what her present situation was.

"Before I came to Jump City, I stayed with Batman and dated a girl named Batgirl. I loved her. But now, she is over. I like…you." Robin looked down as if ashamed by his affections and open confession.

"Robin, I never thought that you cared. I am sorry though. I am with Cyborg and it seems it will always be like that. I am sorry to say this but it is time for you to get a new life!" Starfire exclaimed, but covered her mouth in horror at what she said. Thankfully, Robin didn't catch her actions.

"Star! Don't say that! I love you!" Robin pleaded with all his might. His hopes diminished as she looked down at the floor, closing her eyes.

"Robin, I am sorry." With that, Starfire left the room, but no one could see her tears plummeting down her face. Robin could hear her talking to Cyborg in a passionate way. Afterwards, they both went to the common room. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes behind his mask. The only thing that he could think about his chances with Starfire. Her fun, sweet, innocent and naïve self, was going to be admired by Cyborg. All his chances with Starfire was shattered the moment she said she loved Cyborg. Robin wasn't even in the mood to watch the movie. All he could think about his chances with Starfire and…

'_I want you to know that you will always be my shining star…'_

**Liked it? I hope you like this edited version than my first copy. Please check that out as well, however. It is called Love Behind Right Choices. **

**Please review!!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
